1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to accurately predicting the coordinates of a touch operation on a display panel by using a predictive unit, such as a predictive filter or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile devices, such as smart phones, tablets or the like are available for displaying data on a screen. The displayed data may comprise pictures, text, videos, or web pages. The mobile devices may include a touch screen, which may be configured to accept a user's input in the form of a touch operation. The touch operation may correspond to the user contacting the surface of the touch screen with an instruction object, such as a finger or stylus.
Frequent usage of such devices include the commonly known drag, slide and flick features. Specifically, a user indicates the movement of an icon displayed on the screen by a touch operation (thereby highlighting the icon), followed by a drag operation wherein the user indicates the position where the icon should be placed. Another commonly encountered scenario is the scroll operation. While viewing a webpage or an image, a user slides his fingers on the display panel thereby indicating the direction in which he intends to move the web page/image for further viewing. In such scenarios, it is preferable that the webpage/image slides in quick response to the movement of the finger or stylus. Specifically, it is expected that the data (corresponding to the touch location) moves simultaneously along with the movement of the finger and there is no time lag between the movement of the finger/stylus and the corresponding motion of the respective data.
However, we notice that while viewing a webpage there frequently arises a problem wherein there is an overshoot between the movement on the finger on the screen and the webpage scrolling in response to such a movement. Often times even after the scrolling operation of the finger has stopped, the web page continues to scroll or when a user actuates such an operation there is a time lag (delay) between the time of actuation and the actual response. Such occurrences prove to cause inconvenience to the user.
Such problems frequently occur due to incorrect detection of a touch operation. Specifically, the cursor on the display panel intended to indicate the location of a touch, may not coincide exactly with the actual touch position. Accordingly, there is a requirement to accurately detect a touch position and further minimize the time-lag (delay) between the instant of time when data on a display screen slides and the time when a slide operation was triggered in order to provide the user a satisfying experience.